Anew
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Lord Death calls back two students in order to Train Maka and Soul along with Chrona but what happenes when some secrects get out. M for safty
1. Chapter 1

**So I found a muse and decided to start some new stuff Dont worry for those of you reading my other storys im working on them as well. **

I long sigh left my partners lips as we made our way though what seemed to be an endless desert. We were on our way back to death city, Death had called both of us which is surprising giving the fact he had told us only a few years ago he never wanted to see us again.

"Why are we even listening to this old man?" Aries muttered darkly, we was less happy about this then I was, the way we left sucked and going back was like tearing open a healed wound.

"He's death remember, that there is reason enough." I told him as we walked though the night, there was a light breeze as we made our way up a hill and Death city came into view.

"He never wanted us to come back after what happened, what changed?" His spoke his thoughts as we stopped to stare at the city we used to call home.

"Who knows it has to be big to want us back." I muttered as I squatted down running a hand though the sand. We used to be students when we were only 15, two years ago, and while we were out on a mission we fucked up, I was already a death scythe at the time, so the fuck up was even worse, we were both kicked out, my fault mainly not Aries.

"Stop that Atlantis. It was my fault just as much as yours." I smirked a bit, that was the only bad thing about being his weapon he knew my every little thought, because we were constantly resonating when we were together, more out of habit then anything else.

"Fair enough. Lets go see what the old man wants." I stated popping back up to my feet. Glancing over at him, he looked so hardcore right now, his black hair was spiked and messy, and his eyes were a two toned red that reminded me of blood and passion. That and his all together look seemed badass, ripped blue jeans, black steel toe boots, a black tank top with a leather jacket over it, he was just short the bike, because I wracked it last week. He was obsessed with being the badass back in school, it clamed down a bit, but as I learned before everyone in that school was obsessed with something. As we walked into the city my blood boiled a bit, anger hit me from before, my whole family cut off ties with me after I left, same with Aries, in fact it was like we never existed what was going to happen now that we were back.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked up to the school I sighed it was morning and there were students everywhere, staring kind of pissing me off a bit. We had stated the night in a hotel and now we were here, Death told us Sid would met us so waited until a man that looked like Sid come out only he was dead.

"Rocking the Zombie look now are you?" I questioned as he walked towards us, there was what looked to be a smile on his face.

"Things happened after you two left." Sid told us plainly, I nodded looking around.

"So I see."

"Come on Lord Death awaits." I rolled my eyes a bit as we headed inside, Aries was quite at my side, but he was getting looks from the school girls that told me why, if he were to say something they would swoon and be all over him, he did have the deep rich voice that even got to me at times. Most of the walk was silent as we walked into the room where death was, and was that, shit it was spirit as well just who I didn't want to see.

"Thank you Sid, aww Aries, Atlantis. Good to see you." He sounded happy and comical, Sprit ran over eyes widening as he rushed forward, I lifted my foot in time for him to run into it and hit the ground.

"Family reunions are fun right." Lord death stated and I shot him a glare, I knew who he was but a habit is still a habit.

"Last I checked we never existed." Aries bit out.

"Meaning we don't have a family." I finished for him as Lord Death sighed.

"I am sorry for what I did to you then, I had no other option however, at the time having black blood was a curse and I was worried about the others. Now it seems you are no threat to the others." Lord Death stated.

"What changed?" I had to ask as anger poured out of my being I could feel it, and by the way Sprit moved away he saw it.

"We have two students here that is also infected. A witch woman found the monster that infected you and somehow managed to drain it from it, he own child was infected and is at this school to, the power that it holds might be the only thing we can use now." Lord Death told me as Aries put a hand on my shoulder.

"So you need our help?" Aries asked as Sprit glared at him, Death nodded.

"You both have been infected, and learned how to control it. Other wise both of you would have gone mad. We need you to teach them how to control it, that and the madness." Lord Death told us. I nodded as Sprit walked up to me.

"I'm so happy to see my darling daughter has grown." As soon as the words left his mouth I kicked him again.

"You have a daughter already, with your wife, you didn't claim me before don't start now." I hissed out in rage. He had cheated on his wife with my mother then left us high and dry, two years later he had another child and I was forgotten about.

"We'll be happy to help." Aries told Lord death who nodded.

"You may both stay here for now, until you can find a place, I also notified both your families that you were back, please accept my apologies. Both you will be paid for this." Death told us.

"Well then I'm sure we can find a place in no time then."


	3. AN

Want me to update this story? Vote in the poll of which one I pick back up on.


End file.
